5 Nights of Horror
by MlpSunshine Studios
Summary: My second Fanfic! Dipper, Mabel, and Soos go to a mysterious restaurant called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to eat and hang out. But something mischevious is going on and Dipper senses it. He and Mabel decide to stay over night at the restaurant one night. Can they survive the Five Night's of Horror?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Entrance

Dipper was sitting in the living room reading journal number 3 of Gravity Falls. "Ugh there's nothing in here I haven't read," he complained to no one. Suddenly Soos walked in. "Hey dude," he said. "Hey," Dipper replied. Soos laughed. "Wanna go to this restaurant named Freddy Fazbears Pizza? They have pizza," Soos said. "Did someone say pizza?" Mabel, Dipper's twin sister asked. "I'm in!"

Dipper sighed. "Well I guess since I don't have anything else to do-" "WOOO HOOOO!" Mabel exclaimed over Dipper. They got into the car and headed to a building with a sign that said: "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" The building itself wasn't anything much. Just cream colored concrete and a sign on top of it with four animatronics smiling and the logo for the place. Dipper looked at it and Mabel jumped out of the car immediately.

They all walked inside together. "Dude this place is amazing," Soos said. Dipper finally relaxed and then noticed his sister was gone. "Uh where did Mabel go?" he asked. Soos looked around and then pointed to the merry go round. Dipper sighed. "That's my sister." he walked around for a bit and went into the arcade room. He walked over to one and decided to try it. He put the token in and started playing but the game turned off. "Oh come on," he grumbled as he got to his knees to plug the machine back in.

He was just about to plug it in but he noticed something. Mechanical parts for a robot. Dipper picked one up and looked at it. "Huh weird," he said. Suddenly he heard cheering and decided to forget about it.

"Dipper!" Mabel called as she ran up to him. "Freddy's talking! Let's go see him!" Dipper looked at his sister and smiled. "Alright," he said. Mabel squealed with joy and ran to the stage. Dipper followed her while rolling his eyes. They squeezed to the front of the stage and saw Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear, the namesake of the restaurant himself. Mabel cheered and Dipper rolled his eyes again. "Thank you everyone for coming!" Freddy exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

"This restaurant is the only one in the United States and it's a place where dreams and hopes come true!" more cheering. After the talk with Freddy and more fun it was closing time. Dipper was just about to leave before he heard a voice. "Help me." The voice sounded like a little girl and it sent chills up and down Dipper's turned around and said, "Hello?" Mabel looked at her brother. "What's wrong bro?" she asked. Dipper looked at her. "Nothing. Just thought I heard something," he replied. They got into the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2: Doors Close

**Chapter 2 is out! Cliffy not sorry! Please review. ~Sunshine**

Chapter 2: Doors Close

When they got back the Mystery Shack, Dipper went to the room he shared with his sister. He dug through his vest and found the piece of a robot. He observed it. "What was that doing behind the arcade games?" he asked himself.

He thought of it as nothing earlier but then realized something: the machine turned off when he saw these parts. "I'm just thinking too much about this," Dipper slapped himself. But little did he know that that piece was connected to a dark secret.

Suddenly he heard Mabel run up the stairs. The door burst open. "DIPPER! GRUNKLE STAN NEEDS YOU!" she yelled. "Mabel be quiet!" Dipper exclaimed as he covered his ears. Mabel giggled and said, "Sorry I just listened to the loudest music EVER!"

Dipper covered his ears again. "What does Stan want?" he asked. Mabel looked at him. "Pitt Cola," she replied. Dipper was annoyed. He went downstairs and got a Pitt Cola for Grunkle Stan and gave it to him.

"Thanks Dipper," Stan said. "Did you go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza this afternoon?" Dipper nodded. "Let me tell you something…" Stan took a sip of his drink. "5 murders were committed there in 1987. No one caught the killer or found the bodies of the children."

Dipper's blood ran cold. "Tha-That was-" "Exactly 29 years ago. It's a miracle the place is still open. Now leave me alone." Dipper walked away dumbfounded. "No way," he said. He remembered the machine turning off and the robotic parts he found.

"I need to go back there." He ran up to the bedroom and found his sister in it. "Mabel!" he exclaimed. Mabel fell off her bed. "What is it Dipper?" she asked. Dipper hesitated. _I shouldn't tell her,_ he thought.

"How would you like to go back to Freddy Fazbear's tomorrow? My treat," he said. Mabel looked at him for second and then her eyes lit up. "Really? Thank you!" she ran up and hugged him. Dipper smiled and hugged back. _It's for her own safety. She hates the thought of dead children._

The restaurant was crowded. There were screaming babies and children laughing and chasing each other. Dipper and Mabel walked in and started walking around. "Ooh Ski Ball," Mabel pointed to a row of machines. She put a token in.

"Hey Dipper," she said as she held up a ball and tossed it into the air. Dipper smirked. "You're on," he said. He put in his token and they tossed their balls up into the machine. They played and played for a long time until they could barely lift their arms.

It was a tie. "That went well," Dipper said. Mabel smiled and both of them walked off. They sat at a table and Dipper pulled out Journal Number 3 out of his vest. He opened it up, looked flipped through it, and then put it away.

"Ugh, there's no way it would be in there anyway." Dipper sighed. Mabel looked at him suspiciously. "What is it Dipper?" she asked. Dipper looked at her and smiled. "Nothing, hey I'm going to grab soda want one?" he asked.

Mabel smiled and nodded. Dipper got out of his seat and went to the arcade room. There was surprisingly no one in there, so he got to his knees and to search. He found robotic parts but not in the same spot.

"Huh, weird," he said. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He turned around and out of the corner of his eye he saw a door close. His instincts not to go there but he ignored them.

Dipper tried the knob but it was locked. He walked out of the arcade room and went to the soda machine. He came back and handed Mabel her soda. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"Long line," Dipper replied absentmindedly. Mabel shrugged and sipped her drink. Suddenly the loud speaker and said, "We're closing in ten minutes! Have a happy Monday!" Mabel sighed and looked down.

Dipper realized that this was his chance. He grabbed Mabel by the hand and pulled her into a nearby closet. "Dipper, what's going?!" she exclaimed. Dipper shushed her and hid under a shelf.

He motioned Mabel to follow, who did and they stayed quiet. _What's he doing?_ Mabel asked herself. They stayed there for a while before they heard footsteps. The door opened and a man grabbed some cleaner, a mop, and then left.

Mabel looked at her twin brother and glared. "Dipper what's going on?" she whispered. Dipper sighed and looked at her. "I think this place is haunted," he replied. She looked at him and gasped.

"I found robotic parts behind an arcade machine and I feel like I'm being watched. Not to mention this place just gives me the creeps." "So? It's not like Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie are haunted silly," Mabel said. "It's just your imagination."

Dipper sighed again. "Yeah… imagination." after a half an hour the door opened and the man put away the cleaning. "Night Guards on duty," he told another worker. "That guy is going insane, claiming that the animatronics move around at night," the other worker replied.

Dipper bit his lip to keep from gasping. Mabel just stayed silent. "He claims Bonnie tried to get into his office. Those creatures are bolted to the stage. No way they can get off," the first worker said. "Anyway let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." and with that, they both left.

Dipper got out of the hiding spot and Mabel followed. "Dipper, the animatronics move around?!" she cried. "I didn't know! Maybe they don't," Dipper retorted. Mabel frowned and opened the door.

"Let's go," she said. Dipper nodded. They both crossed the dining room and Dipper started to open the door. "Uh Mabel…" he began as he tried opening it. "I think we're locked in." Mabel suddenly screamed and pointed to the stage.

Bonnie was gone.


End file.
